Wszystko przez ten worek
by Anna Vailley
Summary: To mój pierwszy ff wstawiony gdziekolwiek. Jest to pewnego rodzaju przełamanie się. Pairing taki a nie inny, ponieważ mogę i stanowczo go za mało. Miłego czytania C:


Haizaki powoli wspinał się po schodach w wyrazem twarzy męczennika. Był cały przemoknięty z winy strasznej ulewy trwającej w najlepsze na zewnątrz, głodny i zmęczony. Dotarłszy do celu, włożył klucz do dziurki i powoli przekręcił. Klamka pod naporem silnej dłoni ustąpiła z cichym zgrzytem a drzwi otworzyły się zapraszając go do środka. Pierwszą rzeczą, która rzuciła mu się w oczy po przekroczeniu progu był czarny worek ze śmieciami, postawiony w przedpokoju i cierpliwie czekający aż ktoś się nim zajmie. Tej cierpliwości natura jednak Haizakiemu poskąpiła. Nie fatygując się zdjęciem obłoconych butów i odwieszeniu kurtki, minął z gracją nieszczęsny worek obrzucając go nienawistnym spojrzeniem i wkroczył do salonu, w którym panował półmrok rozjaśniany przez duży, elegancki i pożyteczny telewizor. Na przeciwko niego, nieelegancko rozwalony na kanapie siedział duży i kompletnie niepożyteczny osobnik o głębokiej, niebieskiej barwie włosów. Światło pochodzące ze sprzętu, kończyło swoją wędrówkę na ciemnej skórze mężczyzny, delikatnie oświetlając jego dobrze zbudowane ręce oraz przystojną twarz z ostro zarysowaną szczęką. Mężczyzna zauważywszy, że od kilku sekund nie jest jedyną osobą w pomieszczeniu, odwrócił głowę w stronę swojego chłopaka i posłał mu szeroki uśmiech. Każdy człowiek widząc z tym momencie taki obraz, zapomniałby języka w gębie i z wdzięcznością usiadłby obok niego. Każdy ale nie Haizaki. Haizaki w tym momencie miał wielką ochotę oszpecić troszeczkę twarz swojego partnera i wygłosić godzinny wykład. Ale tego nie zrobił. Uspokoił za to troszkę swoje skołatane nerwy i posilił się na naturalnie brzmiący głos.

- Daiki. To, że ostatnimi czasy dużo przebywasz w domu powinno owocować większym zainteresowaniem domowymi obowiązkami, nie sądzisz? - przeszło przez jego usta nieco ostrzej niż było zamierzane. Od kiedy związał się z Aomine, starał nie czepiać się o byle błahostkę. Jego chłopak w czasie kłótni potrafił zrobić się naprawdę straszny. Nie żeby on sam był cichym i potulnym typem ale było mu z nim zbyt dobrze, by niszczyć tę harmonię częstymi awanturami.

- Witaj w domu Shougo - wymruczał niskim, gorącym głosem, uśmiechając się przy tym lekko. Lata treningu zmieniły jego głos w potężny wulkan emocji, który powinien wywoływać gęsia skórkę na skórze swojego chłopaka. Ale teraz wywołał jedynie pogłębiającą się zmarszczę na czole. Skubany, uodpornił się na jego zaloty przez te wszystkie lata - Co znów zrobiłem, kotku? - uraczył go już swoim normalnym tonem, jednak chytry uśmieszek nie zszedł z jego twarzy.

- Raczej czego nie zrobiłeś, Daiki. Prosiłem wczoraj wieczorem i prosiłem dzisiaj rano - wskazał oskarżycielsko palcem na worek, którego część nieśmiale zaglądał do salonu - śmieci. Miałeś je wynieść.

Aomine przemilczał jakiś czas. Zastanawiał się co powinien powiedzieć, by foch Haizakiego nie sięgnął strefy zakazanej. Gdy chłopak się obrazi, nie ma zmiłuj. Tydzień celibatu to najlżejsza kara jaka została mu wymierzona. A tego za wszelką cenę chciał uniknąć. W końcu zdecydował. Oparłszy łokieć na oparciu kanapy a twarz na nadgarstku, uśmiechając się tak ujmująco jak tylko potrafił i zbierając się w sobie, wymruczał melodyjnie i czule:

- Shougo?

- Czego?

- A wyjdziesz za mnie?

Haizakiemu w tym momencie strzeliła niewidzialna żyłka. Zmarszczył czoło do granic możliwości i sapnął przez zaciśnięte żeby.

- Oczywiście, wszystko muszę za ciebie robić! - warknał wściekle odwracając się na pięcie, porywając worek ze śmieciami w rękę i wybiegając z mieszkania trzaskając drzwiami. Zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na oniemiałą twarz Aomine.

Od kiedy Daiki pamiętał, to jemu przypadało miano bezmózgiego idioty. Ze wszystkich możliwych scenariuszy nigdy nie pomyślałby, że Haizaki wykaże się taką głupotą i tak opacznie zrozumie jego całkowicie pozbawione sarkazmu, płynące prosto z serca pytanie. Może niekoniecznie zadane w odpowiednim momencie ale w dalszym ciągu szczere.


End file.
